


Da sein

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Aber Thiel hatte es gesehen.





	Da sein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> Liebe allmywordsastage, diese Geschichte musste jetzt raus, und aus irgendeinem Grund WOLLTE sie einfach für dich geschrieben werden. :-D

Einen winzigen Augenblick lang hatte Thiel überlegt, ob er jetzt nicht besser einfach verschwinden sollte. Ob er einfach so tun sollte, als hätte er nichts gemerkt und gesehen. Aber das konnte er doch nicht bringen. Er _hatte_ es gesehen. Nur für eine halbe Sekunde, denn dann hatte Boerne schnell den Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht, und war aufgestanden, um eine Flasche Wein zu holen, obwohl eine andere noch halbvoll auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand.  
Boerne hatte sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt, sich von dem neuen Wein eingeschenkt, hatte gelächelt, und von der Arbeit erzählt. Wie als wäre nichts geschehen. 

Aber Thiel hatte es gesehen. Tränen. Da hatten verdammt nochmal Tränen in Boernes Augen geschimmert. Das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen? Die Sache ignorieren, so wie Boerne es tat? Das Thema einfach weg lächeln? Oder sollte er Boerne irgendwie ganz vorsichtig darauf ansprechen? Aber wie denn? Wie machte man das denn vorsichtig?  
Ein Boerne mit Tränen in den Augen überforderte ihn. Damit konnte er fast noch schlechter umgehen, als mit der Tatsache, dass er Boerne ein bisschen zu sehr mochte. Aber er wollte das, was er da vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte, nicht ignorieren. Im Gegensatz zu seinen doofen Gefühlen. Die hatte er in der Vergangenheit oft zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen versucht, war ihm aber nie gelungen.

„Boerne?“, fing er leise an, ohne irgendeine Ahnung, was er als nächstes sagen würde. 

„Ja?“

„Ich ... Schenken Sie mir vielleicht auch noch einen kleinen Schluck ein?“ _Mist._

„Gerne, Herr Thiel.“

„Danke.“ Er nippte an seinem Glas, eigentlich hatte er aber überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf Wein. „Boerne?“, begann er ein zweites Mal.

„Ja, Thiel?“

„Wie ... wie geht es Ihnen denn so heute?“ Okay, das war jetzt schon besser gewesen.

Boernes Augen wurden größer und er kicherte.

„Was ist denn an meiner Frage so lustig?“

„Nun ja, die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, wann Sie sich zuletzt nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt haben.“

„Ach so ... wie geht’s Ihnen denn nun aber heute?“

Das Kichern verstummte. „Danke, es geht mir hervorragend.“

„Aha, das ... freut mich für Sie.“ Na toll, Boerne log ihn an. Sollte er jetzt doch nochmal weiter nachhaken oder es einfach dabei belassen? Er entschied sich für letzteres, offensichtlich wollte Boerne nicht über das sprechen, was ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Verstand er ja auch, über derartiges redeten sie nun einmal sonst nicht, aber fand er trotzdem doof. „Na ja, ich geh' dann auch mal langsam. Danke für den Wein.“

Boerne begleitete ihn zur Tür, machte er manchmal. 

Thiels Hand lag auf dem Türgriff, und er wollte ihn runter drücken, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Nein, er sah es nicht ein, jetzt zu gehen, Boerne allein zu lassen, und zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Entschlossen drehte er sich um.

„Was ist denn, Thiel?“

Er atmete tief durch und legte los. „Warum sind Ihnen vorhin die Tränen gekommen?“

„Wie bitte? Wovon sprechen Sie?“

„Na los, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los, Boerne?“

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen!“

„Mann, nun sagen Sie schon endlich, Boerne!“

„Herrgott, Herr Thiel, ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen!“

„LÜGEN SIE MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT AN! WAS IST LOS?“ Oh, scheiße, warum war er denn jetzt so laut geworden?

„DAS GEHT SIE GAR NICHTS AN!“, brüllte Boerne nicht weniger laut zurück.

„ICH ... ICH WILL ABER, DASS ES MICH WAS ANGEHT, DU IDIOT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis es weh tat. Wahrscheinlich sollte er nun wirklich lieber ganz schnell verschwinden, bevor die ganze Situation noch viel unschöner wurde, als sowieso schon, und vor allem bevor es Boerne dämmerte, weshalb er gerade so extrem emotional reagiert und ihn geduzt hatte. So wie Boerne ihn jetzt anguckte, entsetzt und mit weit geöffneten Augen, war es vermutlich aber eh schon zu spät.  
So eine Scheiße! Er wollte sich umdrehen, die Tür öffnen, und gehen, oder besser gesagt fliehen.

Aber Thiel hatte die Rechnung ohne Boerne gemacht, dessen Hände hart links und rechts neben seinem Kopf gegen die Tür knallten.

„Boerne, was ... was soll das?“, stammelte er vor sich her, seine Beine wurden ganz weich und wackelig, und dass sein Herz ihm nicht schon aus der Brust gesprungen war, war bewundernswert.

Boerne sah ihn für einen Moment nur an, sein Blick wirkte wütend oder traurig. So genau konnte Thiel es nicht deuten.

„Boerne ...“

„Es tut mir leid, Thiel.“ Boerne nahm seine Hände fort, strich sich mit der linken übers Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Traurig. Boernes Blick war traurig und nicht wütend. „Du ... möchtest wirklich wissen, was mit mir los ist?“

„Ja, bitten sagen ... Bitte sag's mir.“

Wieder schaute Boerne ihn erst einmal nur an, und der Blick ging mitten in sein Herz. 

„Bitte sag's mir, Boerne.“

„Es gibt hin und wieder Tage, an denen ich mich plötzlich ... einsam fühle und dieses Gefühl auch nicht einfach beiseite schieben kann, verstehst du?“

Er nickte. Oh ja, er verstand. Und wie er ihn verstand. Er verstand Boerne so viel besser, als der ahnte.

„Heute ist wieder so ein Tag. Meine Mutter hat Todestag, und ich bin bereits mit diesem ... bestimmten Gefühl wachgeworden. Auf der Arbeit ging es, da hat mich Alberich mit ihrer guten Laune abgelenkt.“

„Und ich konnte dich vorhin nicht ablenken?“, fragte er, ärgerte sich schon eine Sekunde später darüber, und merkte, dass er rot anlief vor Wut über sich selbst.

„Doch, aber ...“

„Aber was?“

Boerne wandte den Blick ab.

„Bitte sieh mich an.“

„Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen.“

„Nein! Schau mich an und sprich mit mir, bitte!“

„Bitte geh einfach, Frank!“

„NEIN, ICH WERDE NICHT GEHEN! SCHAU MICH AN! BITTE!“ Ach Scheiße, jetzt war er ja schon wieder laut geworden, das war doch auch keine Lösung.

Boerne kam seiner Bitte nach. Und da waren sie wieder. Die Tränen. Schimmerten diesmal noch deutlicher in seinen Augen.

Und Thiel hätte am liebsten auch losgeweint, dieser Anblick brach ihm sein eh schon etwas ledierte Herz. Er fühlte sich so unbeholfen, wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich streckte er hilflos seine rechte Hand aus, zögerte, aber dann legte er sie an Boernes Wange. Eine der Tränen berührte seine Hand. „Boerne, ich ... bin für dich da. Also ... wenn du willst.“ Seine Stimme flatterte vor Aufregung.

„Frank.“ Nur seinen Namen, mehr sagte Boerne nicht.

Dann lagen sie sich in den Armen, hielten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende, Boerne presste den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schluchzte leise. Irgendwann hörte das Schluchzen dann auf, und Boerne flüsterte etwas, das Thiel gerade so verstand. 

„Ja, ich bleibe“, flüsterte er zurück. Er würde bleiben. Er würde da sein, wenn wieder Tränen in Boernes Augen schwimmen würden, und er würde versuchen, sie zu trocknen.

 

Boernes Lippen schmeckten ein wenig salzig, und die Hand, die sich schüchtern und langsam unter sein Shirt schob, war warm und zitterte leicht.

Thiels Hände zitterten ebenfalls, als sie Boernes Hemd aufknöpften und die nackte Haut berührten. Boernes Brust hob und senkte sich so verdammt schnell.

Sie standen in Boernes Flur, küssten und streichelten sich, so lange, bis Thiel irgendwann vorsichtig schmunzelnd anmerkte, dass allmählich ein kleines bisschen seine Füße schmerzten, Boerne lachte leise gegen seinen Mund, und sie setzten sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, und Thiel war glücklich. Da waren keine Tränen mehr in Boernes Augen.

Es gab so vieles, worüber sie reden sollten. Und das taten sie in der folgenden Nacht auch.


End file.
